The present invention pertains to the art of refrigeration and, more particularly, to refrigerator shelves.
Production of current refrigerator shelf designs is often time consuming and expensive. For example, the glass of a shelf needs to be secured to the frame by an adhesive or mechanical fastening mechanism. Such adhesives are expensive and require curing time. Similarly, mechanical fastening mechanisms add cost and complexity. These arrangements can also make a shelf less robust.
In view of the above, there is a need in the art for a refrigerator shelf that can be quickly and inexpensively produced, while actually being robust.